beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ages
In the context of Astrology, an 'Age' is a precise term that denotes a period of 2,160 years. The concept is based on the axial precession of the Earth, with the north pole pointing to the sun at a slightly different point in our orbit every year, around 20.3 minutes earlier than the last year every time. Hence after 72 years, the solstices and equinoxes have changed by just over a day (1o) and after 12,960 years, this adds up to half a year (180o), meaning that summer and winter have completely swapped (December now feels like June and April now feels like October). After another 12,960 years the axis has returned to its original position and the seasons have swapped back. So, while over the scale of years and decades the Earth's north pole points in a single direction (currently pointing towards Pisces), over long time periods (thousands of years) the Earth's axis of rotation rotates (or 'precesses') through the Zodiac. Since it loses about 1o every 72 years, the direction moves backwards through the 12 signs of the Zodiac at a rate of one sign (30o) every 2,160 years and the full 12 signs in 25,920 years (one Great year). Each 2,160 year segment is denoted as an 'Age' and is a period that is dominated by the energy of the sign in which the Earth is pointed. The current astrological age is the Age of Pisces. The previous Age of Aries ended around the year 0 AD and the birth of Jesus Christ and Christianity (with its symbol of the fish - Pisces) is believed to have ushered in the change of eras. The next astrological Age is the Age of Aquarius and it is currently transitioning, with the official swap occurring in the year 2060 AD. Much content for this page will be taken from this article. Age of AquariusAge of Aquarius https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Age_of_Aquarius (see also Age of Aquarius) The age of Aquarius (c.2060 AD - c.4200 AD) is yet to truly begin, but we can see the beginnings of it starting already. The end of war, the end of separation between masculine and feminine energies, the beginning of a new era of co-operation and expanded consciousness. Age of Pisces The age of Pisces has been an era of preparation, a slow 'cooling off' of the aggressive energy of the war-filled Age of Aries. For thousands of years, the world had been at constant war, and in the age of Pisces, the message of co-operation and forgiveness has been spread. The era began with the fall of the Roman empire (c.300-400 AD). The effects have been slow, and war is still very prevalent, but this is due to the strong Cardinal energy of the Age of Aries, compared to the calm, Mutable energy of the age of Pisces. Pisces is strongly reflected in Jesus, while the complementary sign of Virgo is largely represented in the Virgin MaryAge of Pisces http://www.2012-spiritual-growth-prophecies.com/age-of-pisces.html. The process of changing from the strong 'tribal identity' of the Age of Aries, to a more individualised identity of a global consciousness, separate but united, marks the role of Pisces in the transition to the Age of Aquarius. The watery qualities of Piscean civilization have been pushed by the fiery energy of Aries dominance, to the point where unexpectedly this progression has led to individual conscious evolution of untold might, because the individualism of Aries has been integrated into our own consciousness, integrating the Yang and Yin within ourselves like water boiling into steam: air - Aquarius. Age of Aries (the Age of Empires) The Age of Aries (c.2100 BC - c.0 AD) was marked by war, just as the Roman god Ares represents. This era culminated with the rise of the greatest empires in history, including the Roman empire. Moses was a key figure during this era, and one of his most famed moments was the banishing of bull-worship (Age of Taurus) and uniting his people under a common cultural identity (Aries = "I Am")Ages in Summary http://www.ohotto.com/features/astrological_ages_tour.asp. In Rome and Greece, the Aries qualities of "the hero" were firmly established in this period, with the first ever written 'epics' or 'novels', stories told from the perspective of an individual - with a focus on overcoming great challenges through strength of will. To balance this Aries energy, the complementary sign of Libra became essential, with cultures learning to question and pursue knowledge through philosophy. The culmination of these years ended with the greatest philosophies in history including Taoism, Buddhism, Confucianism and Greek philosophy. In many cultures, worship of sun gods became prominent, and in Egypt the God Amun-Ra became chief, with his symbol as a sphinx with the head of a Ram. Robert Ohotto also notes: "In addition, in India, Agni – god of fire – rode on a ram. From his name we derived the word “ignite”--a very Arian verb! We also derive agnus dei, which means "the lamb of God" (Jesus) who will be slain in the next Age: the Age of Pisces" Age of Taurus The Age of Taurus (c.4200 BC - c.2100 BC) was an age of agrarianism and the development of agriculture and accumulation of land and resources. Fitting the qualities of Taurus in its 'farmer' archetype and the hard-working nature of its natives. Age of Gemini The Age of Gemini was an age of developing communication and learning, with trade between nations developing as well as written language and development of occupations and hierachies. Age of Cancer The Age of Cancer was an age of nurturing, each culture doing its best to survive and pass on the best opportunities to its future generations. Age of Leo The Age of Leo was the beginning of current human history. Mayan Ages http://www.2012-spiritual-growth-prophecies.com/great-cycle.html The Mayan's separated the great year into 5 parts, rather than 12... Mineral Ages Stone age, bronze age, iron age, etc... |TheConversation:/Gorman2018/Australian archaeologists dropped the term ‘Stone Age’ decades ago, and so should you> :"“Stone Age” is a term often used to refer to early periods in human cultural evolution, when deliberately manufactured sharp stone flakes were the main cutting tool. :But it’s also used to describe cultures that are seen as “backward” or “primitive”. Is this usage relevant, or even accurate?" :"Contrary to popular belief, stone tool technology is not simple. It is highly skilled, requiring knowledge of geomorphology, geology, fracture mechanics and the thermal properties of stone. ... :Stone tools are still being made and used, and not just by Indigenous people. In 1975 the archaeologist Don Crabtree underwent surgery with obsidian scalpels he had manufactured himself. :Obsidian blades cause less tissue damage than surgical steel knives, and the wounds heal more quickly. Surgeons still use them." Viking Age (see also Steel Age) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viking_Age "The Viking Age (793 - 1066 AD) is a period in European history, especially Northern European and Scandinavian history, following the Germanic Iron Age.1 It is the period of history when Scandinavian Norsemen explored Europe by its seas and rivers for trade, raids, colonization, and conquest. In this period, the Norsemen settled in Norse Greenland, Newfoundland, and present-day Faroe Islands, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, Normandy, Scotland, England, Ireland, Isle of Man, the Netherlands, Germany, Ukraine, Russia, and Turkey. Viking travellers and colonists were seen at many points in history as brutal raiders. Many historical documents suggest that their invasion of other countries was retaliation in response to the encroachment upon tribal lands by Christian missionaries, and perhaps by the Saxon Wars prosecuted by Charlemagne and his kin to the south,23456 or were motivated by overpopulation, trade inequities, and the lack of viable farmland in their homeland." References Category:Astrology Category:History Category:Culture Category:Ages